


Adventures in Marley

by AfricanSpaceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, Levi Being Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanSpaceQueen/pseuds/AfricanSpaceQueen
Summary: Spoilers for Season 4 and the manga.Just something cute that I wanted to write because I was bored. Essentially antics between you, Levi and the rest of the squad while you're surveying Marley.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Adventures in Marley

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as my other Levi season 4 story but I hope you all enjoy it!

If these kids didn’t shut their mouths Levi would have to knock them out to get them to stop talking and bringing so much attention to their group. He couldn’t really blame them. They were all fascinated with what the outside world had to offer. Everything from the outfits, to the food choices, to the lumps of iron called ‘cars’ caused them all to stop and stare in wonder. A part of him however was also upset that for all this time they had been confined to those walls while the rest of the world progressed. It wasn’t fair but this world was cruel and fairness didn’t exist.

He watches as Sasha, Jean and Connie stare and point at the car and rolls his eyes at their antics. You on the other hand put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from bursting out in laughter at the kids. They acted like kids in a candy store. It was quite amusing to say the least. Your smile disappears the moment you see them trying to buy carrots in an attempt to feed the car and you rush over to them before they can even approach the fruit and vegetable cart. “What am I to you? Your babysitter?” you frowned at them. You don’t even get a response before you see them rushing off to grab some sort of delicacy that is placed on a cone and you watch as Sasha nearly devours it. You ponder if you should buy one and seeing Jean, Connie and Sasha getting excited over it makes you want one even more.

The moment your tongue touches the creamy cold substance your eyes widen in delight. So this was what they called ‘ice cream.’ It was more than amazing. Anyone who knew you well knew that you had a thing for sweet delicacies. You turn around to ask Levi if he wants to try some and the man has a frown on his face as he pulls out a handkerchief and starts wiping your mouth with it.

“You eat like a messy kid sometimes,” he grumbles. You ignore his fretting and push the ice cream to him but Levi grabs your hand before you can push it any further.

“Please try some Levi. It’s so good you have to try it,” you tell him excitedly. He looks at the ice cream cone in your hand for a couple of seconds before sticking out his tongue to lick it. Levi’s eyes widen a bit before he takes another lick at your cone.

“Not bad,” he says quietly. You smile at him and continue to walk with him, Hanji and your tour guide for the day, Onyankopon. You spot Eren, Armin and Mikasa walking together but note that Eren looks detached, as if he’s not aware of his surroundings. You frown a bit before continuing to eat your ice cream.

Levi hears someone talking to him and turns around to see a clown.

“Hey son do you want some candy?” the clown asks him. Son? Surely this clown doesn’t think…

“Wow you look cool. Are you guys playing gangsters?” the clown asks him. You bite your lip and turn away to hold yourself from bursting out in laughter. The clown thought that your poor partner was a child. The thought alone has you actually laughing, and you try to put your hand over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing even harder.

“Oi what’s so funny?” Levi asks placing his hand on your shoulder. You turn around to see that his frown is deeper and he looks annoyed. It’s honestly very cute you think to yourself. He looks even more like a child when he’s grumpy.

“Nothing, nothing. Don’t worry about it,” you manage to get out, biting your lip to stifle any incoming laughs that are about to leave your mouth.

“Why am I always the butt of your jokes for you and Hanji,” he asks grabbing your ear the way a mother does with her child. You swat his hand away and rub your ear with a frown.

“Oh lighten up a little. If we didn’t care about you so much we wouldn’t joke around with you like this,” you tell him.

“She’s right Levi. It’s only because we care about you so much that we tease you,” Hanji says with a smile. Levi grumbles under his breath and you and Hanji share a look before chuckling.

At one point Levi catches a little kid trying to pickpocket Sasha who was unaware of the child. You study the kid and realize that he looks different compared to everyone else in Marley. His skin is tanner, eyes, and hair darker, and his clothing is completely different as well. You also realize that he doesn’t seem to have any parents with him either.

“Hey that’s not yours,” Levi tells him as he takes Sasha’s wallet back. You realize that a small crowd of Marlyean men have begun to crowd around your group. You hear them saying that the boy needs to be taught a lesson and suddenly your group isn’t scared of anything else except for the little boy who looks on confusedly. In a matter of seconds instincts take over and you grab the boy in the arm and smile innocently.

“My my, seems like our kid here got a little out of hand. We’ll take care of that no worries,” you tell the crowd as you carry the boy in your arms. The rest of the group catches on and Hanji tells the crowd that their family just looks a bit different as you and the rest of the squad run off with the boy. You can hear someone in the distance say “That doesn’t make any sense,” but all of you have taken off running at that point.

When you get to an empty area away from the crowd you let the boy down and glance at him. He looks at you confusedly and you sigh and give him a small smile. You reach into your purse and hand him a couple of coins and he looks at you with wide eyes before hugging your legs and running off, speaking excitedly in some foreign language none of you are familiar with.

“Why’d you give the brat money?” he asked you.

“He probably needed it,” you say shrugging your shoulders. “Boy of his age doesn’t just pickpocket out of boredom.”

“You’re too kind sometimes you know that?”

“Yeah I know,” you say sheepishly.


End file.
